La Computadora
by MorelosBkpets
Summary: La Computadora, ONESHOT. Cosas cotidianas de la vida, lean y disfruten. COMPLETO


Hola que tal a todos y atodas, esta historia se me ocurrio un dia, en que, trabajando en el mantenimiento de mi computadora, la dañetremendamente, a la mejor no se asemeja mucho a lo que realemnte paso, pero esta historia es dedicada a aquella tragedia mia, se las dico a mi todos mis amigos, y como mencion especial a mi amigo Jose ramiro... que la disfruten... y espero leer sus reviews.

* * *

En una tarde cualquiera, en la casa Pataki… algo estaba por suscitarse

"Ohhh demonios… ¡Olga! Ven aquí de inmediato, es una orden _**–gruño el gran Bob Pataki-**_"

Aquel día, justamente un jueves por la tarde el gran jefe de la casa Pataki, llego mas temprano de lo usual con un único fin… trabajar es su vieja computadora…

"Soy Helga papa, Helga, que no me puedes llamar por mi nombre"

"Ehhh si, si como digas, ahora dime jovencita, ¿Qué diablos le hiciste a mi computadora? Ayer funcionaba bien hasta que…"

"¿Hasta que Bob? Crees acaso que usaría tu estúpido cacharro, por favor, esa cosa ni funciona, Miriam y Olga te lo estuvieron diciendo desde hace un mes _**–contesto Helga muy enfadada-**_"

"No me hables en ese tono jovencita, sabes muy bien lo que hiciste, además ayer te vi usando mi equipo, a ver dime que excusa tienes para ello"  
"Ninguna Bob, sabes muy bien que tu tienes la única impresora de la casa y ayer tenia que imprimir mi tarea"

"¿Y eso que? _**-argumento Bob-**_"

"¿Y eso que?, ¿y eso que? duuuhhh… Bob, tenia que usar tu impresora para imprimir mi tarea"

"SI ya lo creo, con razón no tengo hojas limpias"

"Esta bien, esta bien, si tanto sufres por tus hojas, mas tarde te traere mas"

"Bien así lo espero"

"Bien me voy, tengo mejores cosas que hacer _**–dijo la chica-**_"

"Oye un momento, aun no termino contigo jovencita ¿Qué hay de mi computadora? Tengo que trabajar y esta cosa no sirve"

"Si, pues ese no es mi problema"

"Ohhh si, claro que si lo es, esta cosa no enciende y tengo que trabajar, así que ocupare la tuya"

"Ahhh no, eso si que no Bob, yo estoy trabajando en ella y además, tengo muchas cosas pendientes que terminar ahí"

"Pues lo siento, señorita, si quieres usa la mía, solo tienes que lograr que encienda y listo mientras tanto…"

_**Bob**__** se aferro a su acusación absurda y Helga, Helga simplemente rogó, grito, casi, casi hasta pataleo mientras era arrastrada por el suelo al momento en que ella se sujeto de la pierna de su padre tratando de evitar que este se llevara su equipo…**_

_**Esta tarde paso normal como siempre, al menos para Bob, ya que para Helga fue todo lo contrario, tuvo que recurrir a un centro público donde rentaban dichos equipos. A la mañana siguiente, Helga, antes de de marcharse a la escuela, ignoro por completo los llamados de su padre cuando este trataba de preguntar algo sobre su computadora, por su puesto Helga no hizo caso alguno, pero claro, antes de irse, sin que Bob se diera cuenta, Helga le dejo un pequeño obsequio a su padre…**_

_**Y ya en la escuela…**_

"Entonces eso hizo, cielos que mala suerte _**–comento phoebe-**_"

"Si, y lo peor es que su estúpido cachivache tiene virus, lo bueno es que saque toda mi información y la guarde en la usb que Olga me dio, bueno al menos esta vez si me dio algo útil"

"Cielos Helga eso es terrible"

"¿Qué? ¿Lo de la usb? No para nada de hecho sirve también como reproductor mp3, mira _**–señalo la rubia-**_"

"No Helga, no me refiero a eso, me refiero a que es terrible que te haya tocado trabajar en un computadora que no es la tuya"

"Ni que lo digas, pero no me quejo del todo, ya que en el centro al que fui ayer las computadoras son de súper lujo, hay mejor ambiente, mejor servicio, mejor conexión, lo malo es que no puedo tardarme mucho por que silo hago me quedo sin dinero como ayer"

"Hay Helga ¿por que no me llamaste? Si me hubieras dicho lo que te paso te hubiera prestado la mía _**–dijo phoebe-**_"

"Créeme pheebs que si pene en ello, pero supuse que tu estarías haciendo tu trabajo y por eso no quise molestarte"

"No Helga, sabes que nunca es una molestia para mi, además ese trabajo ya lo había terminado desde hace una semana"

"Genial, creo que debo evitar hacer la tarea justo un día antes de la fecha de entrega"

"Si, deberías evitarlo…."

_**Las chicas entraron a su salón de clases y por un momento se olvidaron de dicho asunto. **__**La mañana paso normal, salieron al descanso, volvieron a platicar del tema, regresaron a clases, se dio el toque de salida etc., etc., pero, justo en la entrada de la escuela…**_

"Bien Phoebe, creo que hoy no te acompañare a casa, pasare de nuevo al centro de computo, tengo que hacer la tarea de hoy"

"¿Y por que no la haces en tu casa? A lo mejor tu papa ya dejo de usar tu computadora"

"Ja, eso si que fue un buen chiste, Bob ya se adueño de mi computadora y créeme, no me la devolverá, mejor tratare de hacer funcionar aquella porquería de Bob, sino tendré que salir de nuevo"

"Ya veo, sabes Helga respecto a lo que dijiste hoy, estuve pensando"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué te parece si arreglo tu equipo?"

"Bromeas, a poco sabes reparar estas cosas"

"Por su puesto, aunque claro aun me falta un poco de experiencia, pero igual será buena practica"

"Si, si como digas, entonces vamos"

_**Ambas chicas llegaron a la casa **__**Pataki y cuando entraron, justo en la estancia se encontraron con alguien a quien no esperaba…**_

"¡Bob! ¿Pero que haces aquí? _**–Pregunto Helga-**_"

"Ahhh eres tu Olga, veo que ya llegaste, sabes debo decir algo, tu computadora dejo de funcionar y creo que se perdió"

"¿Cómo que se perdió?"

"Si, veras nunca pude iniciar sesión y pues…"

"Pues… tu padre se enojo mucho y lanzo a la calle tu equipo _**–agrego Miriam quien llegaba del supermercado-**_ y luego le paso un auto encima, lo siento linda"

"¿Que? ¿Como pudiste?, ahí tenia mis videos, mis fotos, mi música, mi… duuuhhh… olvídalo Bob, ahora ni creas que te daré tu computadora, ahora será mía y despídete de tus archivos, por que n te daré nada…"

"Ahhh no… _**-dijo Bob-**_ que lastima por que tenia planeado hacer un trato contigo"

"Si como no, vámonos pheebs"

"OK., OK., escucha Olga, te suena conocido el termino… ¡Computron 2008!"

"Uhmmm… no, la verdad no y no me interesa"

"Ohhh que lastima –dijo Bob con algo de malicia-"

"Aguarda Helga _**–dijo Phoebe-**_ señor Pataki ¿eso que dice es verdad?"

"Por su puesto pequeña, la compre hoy mismo miren"

_**Las chicas al ver tan grandioso equipo se quedaron boquiabiertas, bueno más que nada **__**Phoebe, ya que a Helga, a Helga no le causo mucha sorpresa que digamos…**_

"Sabes… Olga _**–llamo maliciosamente el gran Bob-**_ me sentí un poco mal por quitarte y destruir tu equipo así que te compre este novedoso equipo a cambio de que me devolvieras el mió, tengo informes importantes ahí sabes"

"Si, pues que lastima, yo también tenia informes importantes en el mió"

"No Helga –_**interrumpió Phoebe antes de que la rubia dijera algo mas-**_ aguarda un momento _**–y le habla a susurros-**_ Helga ese equipo es mucho mejor que el tuyo, a demás te conviene que hagas el trato, yo arreglare el equipo de tu padre y si funciona bien tu ganas, ganas una computadora nueva… y además si no se daño mucho, tal vez podamos rescatar el disco duro de la otra computadora"

_**Claro esta que esto ultimo no lo escucho el gran **__**Bob, a lo que Helga interpreto como una batalla ganada…**_

"Bien, bien Bob tu ganas, tratare de arreglar tu estúpido cachivache y así me quedare con este nuevo juguetito…"

"Me parece bien _**–dijo Bob- **_pero… hay una condición, tienes solo hoy y mañana para lograrlo y no lo logras lo siento"

"Genial sabia que esto era demasiado bello…"

"Tranquila Helga, te aseguro que todo saldrá bien"

_**Las dos chicas tomaron los restos de la vieja computadora de **__**Helga y subieron a la alcoba para ponerse a trabajar. Phoebe examinó el equipo del gran Bob y por lo visto si que tenia serios problemas pero no los suficientes como para que Phoebe dejara el reto, mientras ella trabajaba, Helga comenzó a hacer su tarea a lápiz y papel con el fin de ahorrar tiempo. Phoebe saco un par de revistas y apuntes que tenia sobre el tema, armo y desarmo tres veces el equipo de Bob pero en nunca de las veces funciono hasta que…**_

"Bien Helga creo que esta vez si funcionara solo le falta apretar un par de tornillos y… ¡listo! Encendámosla"

"Esperemos que funcione sino será el cuarto fallo"

_**Justo cuando **__**Helga dijo esto, la computadora arranco normalmente como por arte de magia…**_

"Helga, Helga mira, mira ya funciona, funciona"

"Genial, gracias amiga, gracias _**–dijo la rubia con gran euforia-**_ llamare al gran Bob para que traiga nuestra nueva computadora"

_**Bob**__** gruño, bufo y balbuceó cuanta cosa tonta podía salir de su boca, pero a final de cuentas, cumplió con su palabra…. Esa misma noche Phoebe se retiro**_

"Bueno Phoebe, gracias por ayudarme te debo una"

"No fue nada Helga, buenas noches, es hora de que me vaya"

"Gracias, hasta mañana"

Al día siguiente Phoebe llego a la escuela muy contenta por su logro del día anterior, pero… Helga curiosamente no.

"Hola Helga _**–saludo Phoebe-**_ como siguió la computadora, ya no fallo nada"

"Eso hubiera sido bueno, pero por alguna extraña razón dejo de funcionar horas mas tarde"

"Y por que no me llamaste"

"Ya era muy tarde, además ya para que, Bob me quito el equipo nuevo, en fin tendré que seguir en el centro publico"

"Animo Helga _**–agrego Phoebe-**_ es mas, si quieres trato de arreglarla de nuevo, por cierto, logre rescatar tus archivos de tu viejo disco duro, toma los grabe en un disco"

"Gracias Phoebe, en la tarde vamos _**–dijo Helga-**_"

"Pues en la tarde vamos"

Y en la tarde, muchas horas después…

"Bueno Helga, tu equipo esta listo, sacare los archivos de papa de una vez para se los lleves…"

Phoebe, realizo un buen trabajo, logro arrancar de nuevo el equipo y todos quedaron satisfechos, pero, a la mañana siguiente…

"¡Phoebe! _**–alzo su voz la rubia-**_ esa cosa volvió a fallar"

"Cielos Helga, eso si que es un problema, pero no importa nos veremos en la tarde"  
Llego la tarde y sucedió lo mismo del día anterior, y a la mañana siguiente…

"¡Phoebe!, volvió a fallar"

Paso la tarde, y a la mañana siguiente…

"Volvió a fallar"

De nuevo paso la tarde, y a la mañana siguiente…

"Phoebe… esta porquería no sirve, ya estoy harta ¿Por qué no funciona…? _**–Exclamo Helga-**_"

"No lo se Helga, ya he intentado todo lo que tengo a mi alcance y no se resuelve nada, lo siento Helga"

"No te preocupes pheebs, no es tu culpa, ya me resigne"

"Sabes Helga, aun me queda algo por hacer, he oído decir a expertos que muchas veces estos problemas son provocados por el disco duro"

"Si, ¿y eso que significa?"

"Significa que aun no he intentado cambiar tu disco duro, a lo mejor el disco de tu padre ya no funciona bien, pero el tuyo, el tuyo nunca dio problemas ¿o si?"

"Es verdad Phoebe puede que tengas razón, así pues manos a la obra…"

_**Phoebe y Helga comenzaron con el trabajo, bueno solo Phoebe. La chica tardo un par de horas en hacer las pruebas necesarias y presto, finalmente Phoebe logro su objetivo, reparo por completo el equipo de su amiga**_

"Mira Helga, tu equipo ya esta mejor, ya no tendrás mas problemas, ahora enciende y apaga normalmente"

"Gracias Phoebe, eres la mejor, chica lista"

"No hay de que, bueno Helga tengo que irme, aun me restan un par de pendientes _**–dijo Phoebe y se marcho-**_"

"Gracias nuevamente, nos vemos"

_**Helga se quedo en su habitación y Phoebe salio sola de la casa, pero justo cuando estaba por poner un pie fuera del **__**pórtico de la casa Pataki, se escucho un estruendoso grito…**_

"¡¡¡PHOOOEEEBEEE!!!"

_**Helga, justo en el momento en que **__**comenzaría a trabajar de nuevo en su equipo, presiono una tecla y la computadora se apago al instante, lo que provoco esta reacción en la chica, a lo cual cuando Phoebe escucho el grito, simplemente se dijo así misma…**_

"Aquí vamos de nuevo"

_**Y **__**regreso de nuevo a la casa Pataki, en socorro de su amiga…**_

_**Fin, bueno no tan fin, ya que como siempre, ese era solo el principio.**_

* * *

Hasta aqui la historia, espero que les haya gustado, y creanme, yo como buen revive chacharas de coputo, se lo que significa pasar pro problemas asi en especial cuando pierdes mucha informacion, jajaja, pero bueno nos vemos.

Atte: Bkpets.


End file.
